User blog:Thatoneperson7/Dawn of the Regalia
Hi guys! Syalla here with Dawn of the Regalia! This version is a bit different in terms of content to the one up on the SAMB, as this is the uncensored version of it. I will not be posting it onto Newsfeed, as the format does not suit stories. So, this is the only place where you can read Dawn of the Regalia, sorry! Anyways, I have divided the story into "Parts" which is basically what some of the chapters are related too; There is also a section called "Memories" which is based off an item that will appear in the story in order to give further insight into some characters and events. I will try to keep updates regular. I have also made a masterlist of all the character's introduced thus far, some that have not been in the story yet, called Rakel's Report, as a way for you to keep track of them. I hope you enjoy! Part 1: Birth of the Kurhu Prologue: As You Desire The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room. Delire stiffened up, gazing at her brother, her king, Furchwille. His toned arm, already back at his side, so quickly as if nothing had happened. Rakel was silent, despite the slap. The dark purple from which she had received a week before was near gone on her fair skin, but noticeable, nonetheless; now t’was to be replaced by a purple more gruesome than before. “You’re a damn fool. You know what happens if defy me and spout the nonsense you do.” Rakel said nothing, but, as Delire had learned within the past two years of knowing the brunette is that she was always thinking, she always had plan. Perchance, this is why Furchwille loathed her so. “''Your Majesty'',” Rakel now spoke, her voice calm and unaffected from what had just happened, but her silver eyes said otherwise, “I only suggest that you repel the tax upon the common folk, many of which are completely loyal to yours truly. The DraKaui and the Aura Readers can be taxed; you, after all, have ever so generously provided sanctuary in Pahadon.” “The common folk are what make up most of Pahadon’s population. We need the money, and I’ll be damned if we don’t receive it.” “Your Majesty, mayhap Rakel may have another means of bringing in frond.” Delire interrupted the two, yet remained ever so fearful of the Regalia that laid in her king’s hands, “ “Then let’s hear it. Rakel, if you may…” He smirked at her, eye to eye with her so that she knew that he had every ounce of control over her. One mistake, and it would mean the end for her dear Edaine. And know she did. “I propose a mercenary group, Your Highness, sponsored in the name of Pahadon. A fourth of the frond would-” “Half Rakel. If I sponsor you, I need the money to do so-” “A third then. The mercenaries would want the money to continue their work.” Furchwille sighed, admitting defeat to the girl he had lost to so many, many times before. But his grip on the Regalia tightened. “A third it is. But I want results. If you do not meet the designated amount of frond within a moons time, not only will you have to repay me personally, and you know what will happen to precious Edaine.” Rakel nodded to “her king”. She had survived Himaha for 13 years and came with Edaine to Pahadon seeking sanctuary, personally to Delire. She came from hell to hell and ended under the employ of a tyrant. “I understand Your Highness. Thank you for the op-” “You are dismissed. Get out.” Furchwille pointed at the silver door. Rakel, without saying a word, bowed and left, her ponytailed hair bouncing with each silent step she took. “Now, Delire.” A hand went up to her chin, turning her head rapidly as she stared into her brother’s crimson eyes, a hue identical to her own. “I give you the task of supervising this project. I expect honest reports or... do you so desire to end up like Father?” “Yes, Your Highness.” She quickly shifted away from her brother, yet faced him all the same. Her eyes did not meet his, for one glance and he would know that she had lied, and, undoubtedly, he would execute her. The rage for the involvement in the murder of their her father still burned within her for the past 21 years. “It’s a shame Delire,” He paused and grinned madly to himself, “the Aura Reader has a lot of promise. If only she was... MORE OF A LAMB.” He swung forth his axe and drove it into the wooden table, causing it and all the tomes on it, to collapse. “I’ll prove her wrong. She doesn’t know anything, ANYTHING, about money. She doesn’t, she doesn’t…” “Brothe-” “THAT’S YOUR HIGHNESS TO YOU.” He barked into her face, although her reaction didn’t change. “Your Highness. Dare you to think that, mayhap, there is a reason for the lack of frond in the castle?” Silence, a good sign, so Delire continued, “When Father was murdered, so his colleagues and their house fell into ruin. House Ridessia, House Colik, House Novin, and so many others. They would still support you if-” “You really give a damn? I needed to teach them a lesson...and a lesson they were taught. They were weak old men anyways. Just like Father. They would have ruined my country, sister. I saved Pahadon. Me, and me alone. I saved this damn country and the Regalia is in hands to someone who truly deserves to wield it.” Naturally, Delire’s crimson eyes went up to the axe within her brother’s hand, Kulana. Although she was young, she remembered the color of the trim of Kulana when her father held the Regalia with pride, t’was golden, just like his heart. Now, the trim was crimson, but not like her hair or eyes, no, a crimson akin to the color of blood. When her brother had finally dismissed her, Delire went after the brunette Aura Reader and found her almost immediately. To be fair, it was never a daunting task, for she wore mage robes of silver and jade and was unusually tall for the age of fifteen (the added height of her mage hat that she never took off only contributed to this). Rakel sat within the library, with tomes stacked into messy piles beside her, as she stroked the feather of her crow, Wasin. Gnawing at her boots was Silver, nearly 2 months, a wyvern which Delire had gifted the brunette herself. Before Delire could speak, Rakel did it for her. “Finally dismissed, eh? It’s about damn time.” Delire approached her, “Well you know him. Went on a full tangent about how he “saved” this country. Every time, I ask myself, what would Pahana think about this?” “Pahana doesn’t give a damn. She’s too busy up in the Sacred Realm with all of the other of her kind to give a damn about us. After all, they were banished by us.” “But what if she does care? They can still look down on us from far above in the Realm.” “Like hell she does.” Then there was silence. Rakel was right. Despite bearing Pahana’s brand on her hip, she knew Pahana didn’t care. Why should she after all? “Say, Delire.” Rakel stopped petting her crow, which earned a screech from such and picked up Silver (who was rightly named). For a second, Delire swore she saw the birthmark that surrounded Rakel’s left eye glow a purple before returning to its original peach color. “Why don’t we kill the king?” Chapter 1: The Hero of Omoe “GARRETH, I’VE GOT THE ROAST AND THE POTATOES!” Upon hearing his name being called, Garreth went into the kitchen grabbing the said food from his sister, before bringing it over to a pair of merchants. The tavern was unusually quiet for the midday rush (excluding his sister’s shouts), with whispers hanging from everyone’s mouths. Everyone was talking about it; the regulars, the travelers, the merchants, the mercenaries, the drunks, everyone. About two days before, another village near the Kacion-Kawainia border was attacked by bandits. There was nothing special about the village in question, it was just attacked for being there. Houses and crops were lit aflame, the villagers being held hostage; they still would be if not for the mercenary. The rumors said that she single-handedly disposed of all the bandits, used magic to restore the houses and crops and even brought a man back from the dead. So, having the girl sitting in the Three Pigs ever so casually would cause people to talk. “That’s the hero over at Omoe? She seems so calm.” “Why does she have a crow with red at the tips of its feathers? And what’s with the overgrown lizard?” “Ye idiot! ‘At’s a wyvern! Purebred one too!” Being the only waiter (and gentleman) that Garreth is, he walked over to the girl who currently was leaning on her chair, feet propped up on the wooden table. “Ma’am, would you like to hear our special?” the blond inquired her. “Nah, I’m good. T’would like a cup of your finest and a chicken wing though.” Upon her order, the crow that was perched on her shoulder screeched and jabbed at her cheek, with no reaction from her. “Fine, and raw fish, if you would.” “Ma’am, aren’t you a bit young for “our finest”?” “No. I’m your customer, and I so politely asked you for it. I would like your finest.” She retorted, already losing patience with him. “Fine Ma’am. Just wait a bi-” “Can I get your name?” She asked suddenly. “M-my name? It’s Garreth.” “Hm. Well, Garreth, that’s a mighty fine arm you got there.” “U-uh thank you? N-now if you excuse me…” Garreth quickly sped off, leaving the girl somewhat confused, unbeknownst to her why he was blushing. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “AHAHA, Garreth, ‘ever knew you were a ladies man!” His brother, Ruben, reached over the table, only to wrap his arm around his neck and rub his head with his knuckle. “Trust me, that lass was into you! ‘Nd trust me, I know what I’m talking about!” “Yeah, sure ya do…” sighed Mia, the oldest of the trio. “That’s why you always have some lass up at the door confessing her undying love t’ya only for the poor dear’s heart to be crushed. Ya really are Father’s son…” She sat down at the tavern table that they always sat at for dinner, whatever was left over from the day. Ruben, upon hearing the mention of Father, let go of Garreth and sat down, an uncomfortable atmosphere present. Garreth didn’t remember his father much, as both he and his mother died when the Half-Half disease roamed unrelentingly through both of the continents. From what he remembered, Ruben also caught the disease but survived. Ruben, or so they say, was a mirror image of their father, tall, toned with dark hair that ended with his jawline; they both were good flirts as well. Mia and Garreth were scrawnier with dirty-blond hair and much more paler. “Listen, I need to go.” Ruben stood up from the table, his fish barely touched, “‘Cording to that lass, there is a pack of Leiches near.” Mia stared at him, eyes widened with fright. “Ruben, sit down, please.” Her voice, firm cracked at the end. Mia knew how dangerous the Leiches were. “Sis, come on! It’s for the village-” “But what about us?! You’ve always been running off, into danger Ruben! Just sit dow-” “Mia. Ruben. Just stop.” Garreth attempted to interrupt but to no avail. Leiches were a touchy subject to Mia, and understandably so. She knew firsthand what the beasts could do. Their shouts became louder and louder, as they each argued with passion. This happened often, but every time, he felt trapped, as if forced to pick a side. One fought for family, the other for the village. So, doing what he normally would do, Garreth slipped out, unnoticed by the two (ignoring Mia’s now sobs). The tavern door closed behind him, silently as he went to the barracks. In Nakawai’s honesty, he never fought with a weapon much, Mia insisted that he didn’t while Ruben did the fighting for two of them. The village was eerily silent, and a caw of a crow could be heard (the mercenary’s, no doubt). Basking in the silence, Garreth thought about his life. His siblings worked hard so that he could enjoy living. It seemed as if the Gods were begging him to get off his butt and do something for them. As the sun set, he hurriedly opened the door to the barracks, facing the Captain. “Aye, boy.” The Captain of the village militia, Dursel, stood in front of him. “Aint ‘cha Ruben’s brother? Where is he?” He twiddled with his mustache, staring intensely at him. “Sir! Ruben cannot make it tonight. I will be replacing him in the watch.” He bowed to the Captain as Ruben had taught him (a form of respect, according to his brother). “Boy, tonight there is no watch. The damned Leiches are nearly here; the mercenary said so. Our scouts confirmed this.” He paused, letting the information sink in, “Tonight, we fight for the village of Zeil.” Chapter 2: Defending Zeil His brown orbs widened as a chill went up his spine. Leiches, here, by his village. A sense of dread and fear came over him as he recalled Mia retelling her encounter with Leiches (through sobs, mind you). “Sir,” he didn’t know why he was doing it; it was as if he had lost all control of his body, yet here he was, doing this, “I volunteer in place of my brother to defend our good village of Zeil from the Leiches!” He held his hand up to his forehead, saluting the general. “Aye, if yer so sure. The mercenary lass will be aiding us; you’ll be working under her command.” Dursel glared at him, still stroking his mustache, “You are dismissed. The mercenary is by the front village gates.” “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!” And with that, Garreth exited the barracks, grabbing a spear made of iron that laid next to the door. The sun had set remarkably lower from when he had entered the barracks and even thing seemed lifeless, the wooden houses were not illuminated, the many gardens of his neighbors, still, as if frozen in time. The sense of dread crept upon Garreth again, with a horrid realization, he might die. The thought alone stopped Garreth in his tracks, the thought that he would never again set foot into the tavern, the thought that he would never see Mia and Ruben again. By now, he was sure, that they had noticed he was missing, but where were they? They knew of the Leiches, but- “Aye, you.” A familiar sharp voice echoed in the silent village. He turned his head, only to realize that he was near the front gate and had been standing there for a while. The mercenary stared at him, which made him realize how intimidating her silver eyes were. “Garreth, didn’t know you were in the militia. Get your arse over here!” “Ye-yes righ-” He started to walk over to her and the small band of his fellow villagers (who were all equally quiet) before stopping at her sudden rudeness. He knew, from experience, that mercenaries usually have sharp tongues, and were rather blunt, but coming from a “hero”? That’s what surprised him. “Pardon? Arse? I don’t care if you just saved a village, who do you think you’re talking to like that?” “Who are ya talking to like that? Get over here. Is that better?” She mocked him as her crow screeched. Garreth went to open his mouth before being stopped by her, “Let me guess. “Who do you think you are?” Well, name’s Rakel, a mercenary being sponsored by Your Majesty, King Furchwille I- may the gods bless him and long may he live- of Pahadon.” Pahadon, the tyranny of Pahadon. A mercenary being sponsored by the king. Mayhap, she was such a good fighter which was why she was being sponsored. This was a good thing. “Sorry. May you lead us to victory.” Such simple words, but they meant a lot, or so he hoped. He was putting his life in this stranger’s hands. She could very easily end it, but, something told him she wouldn’t. Trust was a funny thing, as he still didn’t know where his siblings are. “Alright, then men. Leiches, I assume you've heard the stories, yes?” Rakel paused, listening to the small waves of murmurs that washed over the crowd of fifteen men, “Leiches...the dead’s bodies reanimated, courtesy of the Demon Goddess’s magic. Now, I ask ya, has a woman of purple hair been sighted in this area as of late?” “No, Ma’am!” Several of the men shouted. But Garreth was a bit confused. What did purple hair have to do with this? Wasn’t the Demon Goddess sealed away in the Jade River of Kau Mohana? “Ma’am, why would pur-" Garreth started before being cut off. “Listen well Garreth. All of you as well. No one, not even in legends, has purple hair. Only the Gods are described as that. That's how ya tell.” Garreth wasn't sure of it, but a fire raged in Rakel’s eyes when she said “God". Nonetheless, he was impressed by her knowledge. “According to rumors, they say the Demon Goddess escaped from her prison thirteen years ago. That's why the Leiches are back.” Everything about her was impressive; her demeanor, her status, her- “GARRETH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” A shrill voice screeched into the air, one to rival the crow from before. He knew who it was. He slowly turned his head around; at this point, Leiches were nowhere near as terrifying as Mia fuming and running over to him. “GARRETH, WHEN I GET MY FILTHY HANDS ON YOU, YOU’LL BE DEADER THAN THOSE LEICHES!” Oh no, he was a dead man. Dead in those most embarrassing way possible; he would never hear the end of this. “Miss, would you mind calming the hell down? Reckon your neighbors don’t appreciate the noise.” Rakel opened a tome (which she had apparently been holding this entire time) before moving her mouth, though no words came out. “Calm down?! My brother here is-" Mia stopped before her brown hues rolled back and she walked away, silently. Rakel sighed, closing her tome, before facing Garreth. “Thank Ihma that her mind was so clouded, made it easy to control her.” “What do you mean control her? The hell did you do to my sister?!” Garreth shouted at her. She may have saved his skin, but what had she done? “Simple mind manipulation spell. That's all you need to know, other than I expect you to fight extra hard now. Anyways,” she gazed at the scarlet sky and reached her hand out. As if on cue, the crow she had from the tavern flew onto her index finger, making a screech. “Captain Dursel’s men will fight the husks head on, we are to do a basic pincer maneuver, I assume you know what that is. You lads are lucky you have a mage like me. Leiches are no good against magic. Anyways, we depart now. Follow me.” Rakel strutted out of the front gate, heading east into the woods. The pit of fear came back into Garreth’s stomach, the fear of death. He quickly followed the brunette, however, feeling that being with her would increase his chances of survival. Six other men followed them (they were much older than the two of them, however) as the tense atmosphere traveled with them. For a while, besides the snapping of twigs and brush, Garreth could hear nothing....then came the slightest sound of metal clashing, which became louder and louder with each step. Garreth then heard the Leiches, an almost gurgling noise, followed by squeals and more metal. Rakel stopped, as did the men, before drawing her bow. “When my arrow flies, charge. The enemy’s back is to us. Don’t blow this. One...two...” After a silent moment, her arrow was released and landed in the back of a Leiches’s skull. The husk didn't even react, as it hit the soil beneath it, before the disintegrating into nothingness. It was his turn now. Grabbing his spear, he and the other men charged at the Leiches. The pit of fear from before was mostly gone; something about the fighting distracted him, and, mayhap, it was for the best. Ruben only taught him the basics of a spear. He would have to learn more if he survived. The 8 remaining men on the other side of the forest also charged at the remaining Leiches (Rakel had probably signaled them as well). It wasn't long before the militia surrounded them. Garreth tried to move in-sync as best as he can, an impale, a dodge, a kill, another dodge. He tried, he really did. But instead, the Leiches wouldn't go down. Only after about five thrusts, would the husk be slain, but that was too much. He needed to get into momentum. Rakel, now emerged from the woods, starting casting fire spells, burning the limbs of the Leiches, effectively slowing them down. Her crow would fly and attack where their eyes would be, distracting them, giving the men a chance to attack. As for the silver wyvern, it flew around, without a care. "SHIT!" Garreth's head snapped to the source of the shout. Captain Dursel was one the ground holding his leg. The Leiche that had injured Dursel was about to attack him yet again, but this injury would be fatal. With not much time, he threw his spear at the Leiche. It was no javelin, so the skin was not as easily pierced as he thought it would be. The Leiche still stood, but it groaned and tried to remove the spear that had impaled its arm. Garreth realized that he was now weaponless in the middle of a battlefield. Well, aren't I a genius. He heard something whizz past his ear. An arrow had pierced the Leiche's skull. He didn't need to look to see who it was. The Leiche fell backwards and disintegrated. "Captain Dursel, are yo-" Garreth and a few men had gathered around the Captain, who was still clutching his leg. "Lads, the hell are you doing?! Don't worry about this old geezer, worry about Zeil!" Dursel shouted at them. The other men scurried away while Garreth stayed and saw his wound. The Leiche that got him got him good. It was disgusting, he was pretty sure that he could see some bone. "Boy, what are you still doing here? I appreciate the concern but don't worry about me. Still got 'nother leg that works. C'mon boy! Move it!" "Y-yes sir." Garreth ran over and picked up his spear. The tip had dulled and was covered in a weird purple substance. He shook this off and charged at another Leiche. Garreth dodged a claw by rolling to his left, then impaling a husk in the gut, causing the said Leiche to disintegrate. From what he could tell, he had slain but 4 of the husks. How many were there left? A quick look told him not much, but he couldn't stop there. He had to- “LEXIMUS FLAMORIGUS!” Rakel chanted, as a pool of lava spat out from beneath the ground, taking out the remaining Leiches in one go. She ran over to Dursel, who had been bleeding from the side. “Thank you men! Aid the injured and go back into the village!” Garreth thought that she didn't know that only Dursel was wounded. The blond walked over the brunette and the injured man, before lifting Dursel with his left shoulder. Rakel stood up and did the same, only with her right shoulder. Dursel only scoffed but tried to aid the two to be the best of his ability (needless to say, which wasn't a lot). Garreth was struggling as Dursel, being the stocky man that he is, wasn't light; Rakel on the other hand, had no issue as if she had done this before. “Garreth,” Rakel spoke up as they trudged to Zeil. He looked at her, curiously. “I could tell you haven't had proper training, but you have good use of a lance. If you wouldn't mind, why don't you...become a mercenary, for my mercenary group?” “I uh….I'll think about it, ok?” Garreth replied, somewhat intrigued by her offer. She clearly saw potential in him, and, to be fair, he didn't want to stay in Three Pigs forever. He had heard tales from travelers about the world, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to see the world, to experience it. He thought it would never happen with Mia and her...tendencies. But now, this was his chance. He had to take it or he might not ever get another chance like this. "However if you join, you'll need to clean yourseld up at bit. Leiche blood doesn't suit ya. Also, it smells worse than wyvern shit, which, I tell ya, smells worse than regular shit. Looking like that ain't exactly good for business." Garreth instinctively looked down at himself. His clothes were covered in the purple goo. Chapter 3: Departure The front gate was insight. Even from a distance, Garreth could tell that a small crowd had formed, waiting for the militia’s return. Without a doubt, Ruben and Mia would be there, in one piece and ready to give him a scolding. He couldn’t blame them, no, t’would be cruel. The adrenaline rush in his body had ended at an abrupt halt, the weariness sinking into his bones, as he had trudged on with every step. There was no way in hell that he would survive both of them in his current weary condition. Nevermind the weight of Dursel, whose energy had also been sapped; if not for Rakel, the two of them wouldn’t be returning to Zeil for the night. Rakel wasn’t tired in the slightest, as if the fight before was nothing but a mere workout to her. And her magic!-Garreth figured she was a mage (due to her hat)-but never realized her magic was so potent! If he remembered correctly, the average mage graduated from the average academy at age sixteen (he was sure she had to be at least seventeen), so, it wouldn’t be a surprise if that was so. The closer the trio steeped to the gate, the crowd became more clear, and an eruption of cheers shook the ground. No one swarmed the gate, rather, they stayed in their place, as if glued there. Mia and Ruben were at the back of the crowd, or, at least Garreth thought they were-there were many girls his age and younger near the back, so Ruben had to be near. The other members of the militia were at the front, awaiting the arrival of Dursel. Once seeing his condition, the cheers trickled down, to be replaced be whispers and the occasional whimper. “Where's the medic ‘round here?!” Rakel called out, as the village medic, Rei, stepped out from the crowd, in no rush. She walked up slowly and looked at Dursel’s left hip, before looking at Rakel. “Were the Leiches claws venomous?” Wait, Leiches can be venomous? “No, none of ‘em were. More common on Mohana then over here.” That was a huge relief. “A’right, thank you, Miss, I’ll have him booked in right away.” The bluenette adjusted her glasses before taking Dursel’s left shoulder and aiding him to the infirmary. The crowd split, like the seas in some legend about the “Plight of the Demon Goddess” (how Garreth remembered that he didn’t know). Rei was soon replaced by a furious Mia, who looked ready to burst. “GARRETH, THE HELL WERE YA? WHAT WERE YA THINKIN’ RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! AND FIGHTING THE LEICHES??” Mia held him by his collar and lifted him up. Running a tavern and a household for your two siblings made you strong like that. If not for the fact he was afraid of Mia’s wrath, he would be certainly embarrassed about the crowd in front of him. Sure, he knew everyone and they had known him since he was a babe, but it embarrassed him nonetheless. “Miss” Rakel, who had been watching this entire time, walked forward and came in between the two, “I assume that Garreth here is your brother, yes? Well, I must tell you, your worriedness is well justified due to his actions. I had no knowledge that he was doing this without your consent. He was being an impulsive young adolescent, but that happens. He could have died, but, even with no training, his performance surpassed all the other men, excluding the Capt’n’s.” “I don’t give a damn about that! My brother could’ve died.” “But did he?” “What? He didn’t bu-” “There you go. He's not dead, so he’s more or less fine, and performed exceptionally well.” Mia offered no response, but eyed Garreth; a look that read “''We’ll talk about this later. Be grateful she’s saving your arse.” “Miss, come with me.” Mia walked away, with Rakel following her. Garreth, now alone, was embarrassed about what had just happened, in front of the entire village. Ruben was still probably in the back, trying to escape from his band of ever-so-loyal lasses. Instead of jeers that he was expecting, some villagers rushed over to him (children mostly) with questions. “How many Leiches were there?” A bright-eyed girl named Fiona called. “Were they scary?” A boy whimpered. “How many did you kill?!” "Ew, you smell like dung!" Unsure on what to do, Garreth remained pestered by children until Rakel and Mia (who had red puffy eyes) shooed them away. “Get out’ere you brats! Or I’ll feed you to the wyvern!” The wyvern, at the mention of it, stopped nibbling on Rakel’s ear and let out a screech, scaring the children away, screaming (though Rakel got a good kick to the shin by Fiona). “So, Garreth…” she turned to him, now that the crowd had (mostly) dispersed. “I talked to your sister...about the mercenary offer.” Mia stood there, gasping for air, trying to hold back sobs, “I-If you want t-to….she promised…”. “Mia…” Garreth walked up and hugged his sister, “I'm sorry.” A scream followed by sobs shook the village. And they didn't cease in the following days. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rakel and Garreth decided to settle on a hill about 14 miles away from the village of Zeil. He felt bad about leaving Mia in the state that she was (Ruben had to escort her away)-it broke his heart. He wanted to stay-to console her-to help her-but he couldn't. He wanted, no, needed, to go out, to prove himself. Then, there was a promise. “...she promised…''”. Without a doubt, Mia was talking about Rakel, what Rakel had promised, he had no clue. It, no questions about it, involved him in some way. “Say, Garreth,” Rakel had finished pitching up her tent and was now hanging upside down from a rather sturdy tree branch, her hat defying gravity and staying attached to her head, “you almost done there?” “O-Oh yeah, just give me a minute.” He fiddled with the rope in his hand, trying to tie it around a stake. A sigh could be heard, along with a screech of a creature before a thud. “Hey, I got us dinner.” He finally managed to tie the rope correctly. His small green tent was slightly crooked, but it would have to do for the night. “Not interested in grouse? Well, we already have a job.” “What!” Garreth stared at Rakel, “What kind of job?” “Don't know all the details yet. It's an escort job; we escort some cleric at Port Qual in Haunistan to Menia. We cross into Kawania and head to Venil to meet up with our employer’s representative.” “Isn't that a four days walk from here?” “Normally, yes. If we can walk 43 miles these next days, we can get there in two.” “Oh, Miss Ra-" “Don't call me that.” She waved her gloved hand in his face, “we need to trust each other if we are traveling with each other.” “But I trust you! You led us in battle today!” “You trust me in battle, we need to trust each other as people. We are going to be working together after all..." she paused and took a bite out of the raw grouse before gagging and spitting the bird out, "how about this? When I first saw you, I knew you were a lil’ country bumpkin who hadn't seen the world. Arrogant, yet happy, like all humans.” The grouse she held in her left hand hung there, begging to be roasted and eaten (mayhap Garreth was hungry, although the missing chunk was certainly unappetizing). “Country bumpkin? Really?” he sighed, yet was amused nonetheless. “Well, you seemed to calm and a bit cocky, which is to be expected who had saved an entire village. I was...you know, impressed. ” “Cocky, huh? Never heard that to describe an Aura Reader.” She said, sarcasm leaking from her tone and let out a hearty chuckle. Even her crow seemed to snicker. “Aura-wait. You're an Aura Reader?!” ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Katherine paced about in her tiny cottage, calling it a cottage would be generous. Her pegasus, Belle, nudged her arm. Katherine stopped and pet the young pegasus, trying to ease her worries, alas, to no avail. Tanja was not yet here. Tanja was never out so long unless something involving her "job" had happened, which was more frequent than not. Katherine looked out the window, looking for her childhood friend. There was a knock at the door. Katherine ran over and hurriedly opened it, revealing her hooded friend at the door. “Tan-" “I've got to go.” Her toned hand reached up to the purple scarf that she always wore, and pulled it up to cover the bottom of her face. “I'm sorry Kath.” “No!” Katherine reached out and grabbed her friend, whose purple orbs refused to meet her green ones. “What did you do?” “I-I killed the mayor. I killed him for my work.” Katherine gasped and grabbed her friend tighter. “They're looking for me, I've got to leave. Here. This was the money I earned.” She slipped out of Katherine’s grasp and put a relatively heavy bag of frond in her hand. “I'm sorry.” Tanja ran off, towards the slums of Venil. “Tanj-AH!” Belle had grabbed one of Katherine’s golden braids with her mouth and pulled her inside the cottage. Katherine cried clutching the bag of the blood money in hand. Chapter 4: Two Ideals “Here you go,” the Aura Reader, handing Garreth some lightweight armor as he waited on the crowded streets of Venil, “not much, but it'll keep your vitals nice and cozy. Should be your size.” “My size?! How do you know my size?!” He yelled flustered. Rakel chuckled to herself, ignoring Silver who was biting her ear, “If I told you, that would ruin the secret.” “Gods forbid...I thought we were trying to trust each other…” He felt bad bringing this up, knowing Rakel had told him about Himaha, her negligent family, and life on the frontlines. The once beautiful country was now an uninhabitable wasteland, according to Rakel. “A-Anyways, the meeting with Lord Sepriam’s representative is tomorrow, yeah?” “Yep, we'll need to impress them. If we do...we'll have another sponsor!” Rakel clapped once before taking out a small pouch and handing it to Garreth, “Go buy yourself a new spear.” “Wait, isn't this the money from Zeil?” He recalled that when the duo had left the village, they had received a sum for their service by the headman. “Yep, all yours now. I would like the change, however.” She looked around and pulled Silver off of her shoulder, “This one’s getting hungry, ain'tcha?” The wyvern cooed and bit Rakel’s nose, causing it to slightly bleed. Garreth quietly shuffled away and Silver flew away, with Rakel furiously chasing after her. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Walking out with a newly forged steel spear in hand, Garreth headed towards to find Rakel. The sun was setting and being in the slums, actually, any slums, at this time was basically begging to be mugged. Garreth picked up his pace, hurrying towards the tavern, thinking of the tavern and the tavern alone. “SIR!” Someone had jumped on him from behind, a female, judging by weight and voice. When Garreth turned around, he saw a young woman with two golden braids, thinner than one should be. Her clothes, hair, and skin, dirt-stained, hands holding a rope that led to a white pegasus. “P-Please! You haffta to help me!” She choked on a sob. “Yes, ma’am. I need you to calm down…” Garreth awkwardly patted the woman’s back as she hyperventilated. “Can you tell me your name?” “K-Kat-therine. Oh gods please h-help! You haffta save her!” She started to cry, hands covering her green eyes. “Katherine, calm down. Who’s her?” “T-Tanja! I know she just did something unf-forgivable-" she hiccuped before continuing, “I just want my friend back!” “What did she do?” Garreth asked calmly, which calmed Katherine down too. “S-She…” her voice trailed off and she whimpered, “she killed Mayor Ekal…” His face paled. This Tanja murdered somebody. And for what? “We need money. She takes on jobs by some ruffians ‘cause they pay more. I always say to her, “That's not ethical! You shouldn't beat up people because they say too!” She never listens. Said hard work won't get no one nowhere.” “Miss, do you know where she is?” “Nuh-uh. Know the guards are looking for her.” Finally calmed down (to an extent), Katherine pointed east, away from the tavern. “Saw ‘em run thataway. Tanja musta went in that direction too!” Katherine ran off, still with the pegasus in the rope. Sighing, Garreth followed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “There she is!” Katherine pointed to the graynette who was fleeing from about 20 guards. “We haffta help her! Please, sir!” “Y-yeah, but I reckon the guards aren't gonna stop chasing her because we asked them too.” Garreth gulped. He was going to fight humans now, not Leiches, humans. He would be no better than Tanja. “Katherine, here.” He handed the blonde his iron spear. “Get on top your pegasus and fight this.” “R-right.” She quickly hopped on the pegasus, who seemed a bit too small for her, before the creature started to fly off the ground. In all honesty, Garreth didn't have a reason to fight with Katherine. Mayhap he felt bad for her, or he could save Tanja’s life (the guards would try to kill her onsight). Maybe that's why he thought. He internally apologized to Rakel for not meeting up with her, though she probably knew where he was. The steel spear was heavier than expected, slowing Garreth down considerably as he ran. He hit a guard with the handle of the spear, knocking the wind out of him, before being hit again, rendering him unconscious. His attack was not silent in the slightest, as Garreth found himself surrounded by guards, swords, and spears at the ready. A white flash flew past him, causing two of the guards to fall down. Katherine sat upon her pegasus, a blaze in her eyes. She held her spear awkwardly as it was just a head shorter than her. “You bastards won't get to her. I swear on my life.” She took off again, trampling over the two guards that had fallen. A chill went up Garreth’s spine as he heard a crunch and metal grating. Tanja was running, faster than anything Garreth had seen. Guards still followed her, receiving arrow after arrow in return. Luckily, Tanja let them loose as she was running, not giving them a lot of strength behind them. Garreth chased after the guards, knocking them unconscious with Katherine’s aid. “Damn!” An arrow flew past his cheek, scraping it. He could feel the blood slowly trickle out of his scratch, but there was nothing he could do. A guard thrust a spear at him, Garreth rolled to left, almost crashing into an abandoned stall before hitting the guard with the spear. The guard blocked it and prepared to impale Garreth. “TAKE THIS YOU-WHAT THE-?” The guard and several of his comrades were blown off their feet, before crashing into a variety of different objects, shed, stalls, houses, and pillars. At the entrance to the alley, in her glory, was Rakel, tome floating underneath her left hand from which she had cast the spell with. She ran over (more like teleported over, she was that quick). “What in Ihma’s name is happening here?” “There's a woman that I'm trying to save. I know she just killed someone but she deserves to live!” Rakel nodded and helped Garreth up, although she refused to look him in the eye. “Did this woman kill Mayor Ekal perchance?” “Mhmm.” Rakel's head sunk. She was deep in thought. “That sure complicates things…” “How so?” Garreth questioned her. “Well...the captain here hired me to track her down, dead or alive. ‘Nd here you are protecting her...what to-" Her eyes lit up as she looked at Tanja. “Hmmm...I'll have a word with her.” “NO, YOU WON'T YOU SLEAZY MER-" Katherine had overheard their conversation. The pegasus angrily neighed at Rakel, taking a disgust in her. “I'll just talk to her and help her...I too was in the same boat as her once. There are only 4 guards left, we can talk later.” Rakel withdrew her sword, before charging at the guards. Garreth shrugged at Katherine, who wore a look of confusion on her face before following Rakel. Katherine sighed before she and Belle took to the skies. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “YOU IDIOT!” Katherine screamed, hugging her friend, “I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I-" her screams were replaced by cries. Tanja stood there, patting her back. “I'm sorry….” “...Why...why did you do it?! Did Warren make you?!” “...He did. And I would do it again, the only thing holding me back would be you. I swear, I considered you, but I realized, you were better off without someone like me.” “IDIOT!” Katherine cried harder and began to hiccup. “We've known each s-since the orphanage! Always together, you and me!” “Pardon to interrupt this ever-so-heartwarming moment,” Rakel mused, from a stall she was leaning on, “would you mind telling me about this Warren? I kind of have a job to do, but I want to help you.” Katherine’s wailing reduced to sniffles, as she and Tanja looked at the brunette. “Go on.” Tanja replied still patting Katherine’s back. “If I trade in Warren and say you, let's say, disappeared, it helps both of us. I get paid, you go free. Does that sound like a deal?” Rakel stuck out her right hand. “Yes. Yes, it does.” Tanja grabbed her hand and shook it, and her eyes ever so slightly widened at Rakel’s hand. “A Blood Swear…” “Tanj, wait.” Katherine piped in, “It could be a trap! She could turn you in!” Now it was Garreth’s turn to intervene. “You dare say that about Rakel? She helped out your friend, knowing she could lose her job! She wouldn't resort to trickery like that!” “Garreth. Don't speak on my behalf, especially when you're assuming things.” A smirk spread across Rakel’s face, “Besides, who's to say that I wouldn't do that?” Rakel wouldn't, would she? Certainly, he would never resort to such tactics… “Kath, thank you. But I trust her. What if she speaks the truth? T’would be killing two fowls with one stone.” “Wise choice. Lead the way Tanja. Garreth, come hither if you wish too. Katherine, you too. And don't forget that demon pegasus of yours.” “Hey! It's no wonder Belle doesn't like you! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Warren stood in the alleyway, veiled in the night. Night was a thief's best friend, or so they said. But in the night, no one saw him. He wanted to be known, he wanted people to cower at the sight of him-no, cower at the mere mention of his name. His stunts, always performed in the daylight, wrote fear into the minds of the citizens. There was nothing he couldn't, nothing he wouldn't steal, and they knew that. He knew it. One of his (useless) goons walked up to him, looking for any signs of the city patrol. “It's done. Ekal is dead.” “Good, that bastard made for a terrible father; terrible husband and mayor too. I assume the patrol is chasing Tanja now?” “From what I saw, yes.” Warren chuckled to himself, “Wench deserves it. Shame though, she has plenty of potential. If only she didn't have that “friend” ‘f hers.” He spat on the ground, “Now, we get to work. They'll be chasing her ‘till their feet come clean off. Even after that, they'll follow her I reckon. Gives us plenty of time.” He laughed again. Life never gave anything to anyone who worked for it. No, then that would be no fun. Life’s a bitch and Warren found that out the hard way. You had to break all the rules in the book sometimes to achieve what you wanted. And break the rules he did. Now, he hardly worked and still got what he wanted. Life right now was good and it wasn't going to change, he was sure of it. Chapter 5: Bittersweet The alleyways reeked of nothing but trash and smoke, more often than not, a combination of the two. The group had climbed over walls, sneaked through houses and avoided the city patrolmen with careful diligence. With Tanja in the front, Katherine and her pegasus aside her, Garreth between her and Rakel, who was in the rear. Several attempts were made by Belle to kick the brunette which caused her to watch the rear. “Damned foul beast…” Rakel sighed, while (ironically in Garreth’s mind) stroking her wyvern who once again, nipped at her ear. “Rakel, Silver...she bites your ear a lot..?” “Oh, don’t mind that.” She scratched Silver’s chin, earning a screech from her, “It’s natural. At around this age, wyverns usually crave human flesh-” “WAIT!” Katherine turned around and yelled, “Human flesh?! That thi-” “Oh hush now. You think I would actually let her do that?” Katherine fell silent, “That’s what I thought. Tanja.” “Yes? We’re almost there, in case you’re asking.” Tanja quickened her pace before stopping. “Be quiet, Warren’s got sentries everywhere.” “There’s no need to worry, there aren’t any here,” Rakel held her chin while facing forward, “however....that won’t be true if they do hear us...The closest sentry is approximately 60 yards from here, so if we cause a racket, we should be heard. I doubt they could spot us as the alleyways and the fact that we are above them does give us an advantage…Katherine.” “Yes?” As Katherine turned around, her tightly-knit braids nearly whacked Garreth. “We can’t risk your pegasus and your screaming fits to-” “WHAT ABOUT MY-” “I rest my case. Anyways, I want you to fly above all the buildings in this area and to move slightly behind us. When we need you, I'll whistle.” Rakel started to walk again, waiting for Katherine to depart. The said blonde sighed and mounted her pegasus, taking off a mere second later. Her pegasus clearly had some issues supporting Katherine's weight, nonetheless, it flew rapidly above the houses. “Tanja, lead us the rest of the way.” “As you command. I can get us through without any sentries spotting us. We must make haste.” ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The air reeked of trash, as Warren spit out a bad apple seed. He was waiting, for he was no fool, he knew with his foresight, something, someone was coming for him. Being magically gifted was handy most of the time. Even if the magic came from him…The dog got what he deserved, right? His mother surely would have wanted him to avenge her no matter the cost, right? Right? His head pounded has the memories of what happened so many years ago (in actuality, only 10) overflowed his mind. His fat-no, that dog, had taken his mother from him. He and all his corrupt monkeys. They were all no better thieves than he was. It was going to happen to them sooner or later, right? Warren held his head and groaned. The pain...it was too much. Then it was gone. A thump! was heard. Not daring to look, for he knew what it was. He didn't want to look back on his foolish younger self. Since that day...he’d change so much. But there was one thing Warren and past-Warren had in common, the goal to avenge his mother. But why did he feel it was wrong? No. He was right. He had to be. He had nothing else after all. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Here,” Tanja whispered as she pressed her back against the wall and squatted, concealed by a stall. Gareth and Rakel repeated this action. “‘Bout damn time,” Rakel whispered back, as she lifted her tome. “Remember, we are just detaining him. Katherine is also at our beck and call.” “Right. So how do we distract him?” Garreth asked. In all honesty, he couldn't tell what to do. “Don’t worry. I got this.” Tanja stood up from the stall and walked into the center of the alley. “Warren!” “Oh, wench. You're still alive? And you got here without alerting the sentries? I'm impressed. Not bad.” “Warren, you do-" “How rude are you? Aren't you going to introduce your friends to your boss?” Shit. “Oh, well um…” “Worry not Tanj.” Rakel stood up from the stall and walked over. “Pardon my...interruption Warren. I would like to talk...but do pardon me. You're coming with me, preferably alive. Dead works too.” “Haha! Gutsy and blunt! You aren't with the militia, ain’tcha?” “And you aren't the standard street thug.” “What can I say? I'm the best of the best.” “You aren't going to make this easy aren't ya?” Rakel grabbed the hilt of her sword and her tome started to turn pages by itself. “Sorry to decline girly, but I ain't going nowhere unless it's to collect my wage!” “...very well…Hicurio Makin Ireka!” A loud screeching sound erupted from the tome, a scream so loud that the ground cracked. A screech so loud erupted from the tome, that Garreth, Warren, and Tanja had to all cover their ears (Rakel was seemingly unaffected). Surely, this had to be the signal for Katherine. Rakel lunged, sword in hand at Warren, who quickly recovered and parried her sword with his dagger. “YA WENCH. I'LL KILL YA! HICURIO SESNA!” A horn blare was heard throughout the slums, calling all of Warren's men to him. The fight had begun. A clueless Garreth hid behind the stall as both females fought off the thug. He was quick, faster than Tanja but a bit slower than Rakel. The other thugs came in from all other directions, some from alleys, some jumped over walls, others ran through houses and earned frightened yelps from the families within them. A few thugs were coming Garreth’s way, running rather quickly. They would soon see him, so Garreth finally revealed himself and stood there, waiting. Spear in hand, blunt end facing forward, he stood. Holding the point of his spear towards him, he knew, wasn't the brightest thing to do. “HEY! THE HELL AR-" “Sorry!” Garreth hit the nearest thug in the face as a state of disgust and rage replaced his shocked features. “I'LL KILL YOU!” The thug grabbed a dagger in his belt and twirled it. “KYAH-AAAAH!” A yell was heard and a white flash zoomed by Garreth as golden braids whacked him in the face. The man, startled by Katherine's sudden appearance, fell down, dropping his dagger. “The hell?” Katherine whacked him with her lance, knocking him out. The three other thugs backed away. “L-Listen now…” One of the thugs stuttered before running off. Seeing that they had been abandoned, the other thugs followed suit. “Phew, I flew here as fast I could! Got here in the nick of time!” Katherine pumped her fist in the air, still atop her pegasus. “I feel a lot more comfortable using this lance. while flying now. Not the best, but getting better! “Y-yeah. That's good, and thanks…” Garreth turned around, into the mini-plaza. Tanja was successfully fending off several thugs at once, though her stamina was probably running out. Rakel, on the other hand, was having a standoff with Warren, both viciously casting spell after spell at each other, with Warren on edge. Warren's face was twisted in fury in contrast to Rakel’s relaxed one. Her magic was only part of the display that she put on. While her and Warren's magic was flashier than Garreth had rather imagined, Rakel's more-so (even with her elaborate robes, he never saw her as flamboyant), he realized that she was incredibly athletic. She did all sort of flips and twists and turns while casting her spells, all without a sweat. He blushed, knowing how sheltered he truly was and how he would have to improve. “Y-YOU!” He yelled as a circle of jade surrounded Rakel’s back, “Impossible! They say the Regalia was stolen eleven years ago!” The only part of Rakel that moved was her mouth, as she chanted her incantation. Katherine reached Tanja first and knocked out a couple of thugs. “I-I don't understand! What's a mercenary like you doing with Himaha’s Regalia! Only the Chief-oh. Oh.” Coming to a realization, Warren started to laugh. Not an insane laugh, a laugh you make to prevent yourself from crying. “You ain't even human, ain’tcha? Filthy god-child...What's so good about yar type anyways? All you've-" Garreth reached Tanja, now it was three versus seven. He hit a man in the face before Katherine did her special pegasus swoop and knocked him out. “That's enough, human. Insult me all you like, but leave my kind out of this.” “Ha! Why should I? All you god-children have done is sit on your backs with your silver forks and platters when those sub-humans and us normal folk toil away in poverty! Why should I listen to you?” Silence. Warren was the last of the thugs standing. “Go ahead do it! Complete the spell! I know it shouldn't take this long to do it! Finish the damned spell already and kill me!” “...I won't give a coward like you death.” Rakel shot her right hand in the sky, as a sky blue light lit up now purple markings that could be seen through her gloves. A shape of an eye, the brand of the Nipoen royal family. On her face, a spiral of ancient text was seen surrounding her left eye, glowing the same hue. “I call upon the power of the Divine God, Ihma! Using your Divine Regalia, I cast unto into thee...IHMKING!" Something was off. The gods Ihma and Nipo were rivals. Rakel was an aura reader, meaning she followed Ihma's teachings. She had just called unto Ihma, but if so...her spell was ready. Garreth had to put this thought to rest. Ihmking, the Regalia of the Divine God, the patron god of Himaha. Sky blue dragons erupted from the circle, heading straight towards Warren. Two...six...no seven, now eight of them attacked the man as he shouted in pain. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Rakel put her hand down and walked over to the crippled man. “Come on now...we didn't come here just to toy with him.” The word toy...was this just a game to her? “Wow...that was...just incredible! Never seen as much magic like that!” Katherine shouted as she clapped her hands together. “But they’re looking for Tanja. She can’t-" “I have a solution. Tanja, would you mind if I put a simple illusion spell on you?” Tanja gulped, having just witnessed the brunette’s magic. “S-Sure…” “Tanja, are you ok? You never stutter!” “I'm fine Kath…” “Very well, it won't hurt...a lot at least...Morphimus Illusionari!” Tanja bob-cut straight gray hair was quickly replaced with a long, wavy blonde hair. Once purple eyes turned green and her toned skin paled ever so slightly. Katherine gasped and squealed looking at her friend's temporary appearance. Tanja looked...dumbfounded. Surely Rakel didn't have to change that much? Picking up Warren and slinging him over her shoulder, Rakel started to exit the alley, with a stunned crew to follow. Garreth, still trying to process what had just happened, walked behind everyone, thinking. How had he not noticed the mark surrounding her left eye before? It had always been there, right? “Oi, pick up the pace Garreth!” Rakel shouted back, unfazed. “R-right!” He went to walk forward but tripped on something shiny. “OW!” He looked at the object he had tripped on, a shiny rock, the color of jade. “Rakel, what's this?” Looking back, Rakel saw the rock and smiled a bit. “That is a memory shard. You can view one’s important memories if you look into it long enough. The creator usually experiences a great headache beforehand, however. I have one that belongs to your sister actually.” Of course, she did. After standing up and picking up the shard, Garreth walked forwards, trying to be courteous to Tanja, as he was entranced by the tale within. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Content (Syalla)